entertainment_teamfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Wendworth Review
Hallo liebe "Orange is the new black"-Fans! Heute habe ich bekennender Serien-Junkie für euch die australische Serie "Wentworth" herausgepickt. Auf den ersten Blick mag sie dem amerikanischen Frauenknast-Pendant "Orange is the New Black" stark ähneln. Thematisch scheinen beide Titel einfach auffällig viele Parallelen aufzuweisen: Eine Hauptprotagonistin, ein Frauengefängnis und selbst die Promobilder zeigen dem Anschein nach ein ähnliches Set an Charaktere (die ältere strenge Frau, die etwas hilflose Hauptfigur, die toughe Dunkelhaarige im stilechten Unterhemd mit Tattoos). Doch vorab schon mal ein kleines Fazit: Wentworth ist weit davon entfernt ein Abklatsch des Netflix-Hits zu sein und geht durch Mark und Bein. Und um euch das etwas genauer zu erläutern, beleuchte ich folgend die Serie etwas genauer. Worum geht es in Wentworth? Bea Smith hält es nicht länger aus: Geschlagen und gedemütigt versucht sie ihren Mann Harry Smith umzubringen, doch das misslingt. Nun wird ihr der Prozess gemacht und sie kommt wegen versuchten Totschlags in das Gefängnis "Wentworth". Aus ist der Traum eines normalen Alltags, einem geregelten Job nachzugehen oder das Leben ihrer Tochter Debbie zu begleiten. Bea wird nun von einem Tag auf den anderen mit der harten Gefängnisrealität konfrontiert: Sie sitzt nun in Untersuchungshaft zwischen Alkohol- und Drogensüchtigen und wird zwischen die Fronten zweier Banden geworfen, die sich aufs Blut bekriegen. Sie muss sich nun entscheiden, ob sie sich auf die Seite der toughen Franky Doyle oder der kühlen und strategisch denkenden Jacs Holt stellt. Schnell wird klar, dass das Gesetz des Stärkeren gilt. Wer sich nicht unterordnet oder in einer Gruppe Schutz sucht, ist dem Krieg schutzlos ausgeliefert. Auch Bea wird das schnell bewusst und sie schließt sich Franky Doyle an, die sich um die Herrschaft in der Anstalt gegen Jacs Holt stellt. Zwischen Drogenschmuggel und Messerstechereien bleibt zwar die Freundschaft manchmal auf der Strecke, doch der Zusammenhalt wird durch das Bandendenken immer wieder gestärkt, sodass die zusammengewürfelte Frauengruppe zur Familie wird, welche in allen Lagen zusammenhält. thumb|center|450 px Was macht Wentworth aus? Ich muss ehrlich gestehen, meine Erwartungen waren an diese Serie nicht sonderlich hoch. Zudem ist das Thema "junge Frau aus dem Leben gerissen und ins Gefängnis geworfen" nicht die Neuerfindung des Serien-Rads. Zu erwarten waren vielleicht eine Portion Drama, Slapstick und ziemlich sicher eine Ladung Lesbenwitze. Tatsächlich bekommt man als Zuschauer aber unerwartet viele und emotional gut in Szene gesetzte Einblicke in das Leben der Figuren: Ich hatte mir zwar schon gedacht, dass man mit der Zeit hinter Beas Verhältnis mit ihrem Ehemann kommt, doch dieser kleine Twist füllt den Charakter mit mehr Tiefe und Leben. In vielen Serien wird meistens nur die Geschichte der Protagonisten ausgebaut und andere wundervoll gespielte Charaktere bleiben auf der Strecke. Überraschenderweise war dies jedoch in Wentworth nicht der Fall und selbst Nebenfiguren, die sich erst in späteren Staffeln zu Hauptcharakteren entwickeln, bekommen ihre eigene Hintergrundgeschichte. Manchmal gab es sogar ganze Folgen, die nur einem dieser Charaktere gewidmet wurden. Wer dies an Orange is the new Black schon gerne mochte, wird sich auch hier an den liebevollen Rückblicken und Szenen erfreuen. right|250px right|250px Somit erhält man in "Wentworth" eine sehr breitgefächerte Charakterauswahl, die Raum für Identifikation bietet und sehr authentische Frauen zeigt. Die Serie nimmt sich Zeit, die Hintergründe der Charaktere zu beleuchten und verfolgt sie in ihrer Entwicklung im Gefängnis, oft mit dem Ziel vor Augen, ein besserer Mensch zu werden. Des Weiteren begleitet die Geschichte auch das Personal, das sich durch die Machenschaften und den Drogenhandel im Gefängnis in Intrigen und Lügen verstrickt. Ihr mochtet "Pornstache" oder den verschrobenen "Healy" aus Orange? Dann werdet ihr auch hier viel Spaß mit den Figuren haben. Auch hier sind die Aufseher, die das Gesetz vertreten sollten, nicht immer die "Guten". Es soll jedoch noch einmal betont werden, dass trotz liebevoll ausgestalteter Figuren, auch handfeste Konflikte und Bandenkriege nicht zu kurz kommen. So erwischt sich der Zuschauer schnell dabei, wie er sich nicht entscheiden kann, ob er Figuren sympathisch finden soll oder mit wem er mitfiebern kann - es gibt wenig schwarz, wenig weiß, viele Grautöne in den Moralfragen und den Motiven. Fazit Ich bin ehrlich: Als ein Zuschauer, der bei nur sehr wenigen Ausnahmen nah am Wasser gebaut ist, hat mich die Serie komplett aus dem Ruder geworfen. Es war wirklich interessant die Hintergrundgeschichten der Gefangenen allmählich zu erkennen und was sie aus ihrem Leben im Gefängnis machen und warum sie so in der Gruppe der einzelnen Gangs agieren. Dabei finde ich es auch gut das wir nicht nur Bea begleiten, sondern auch die Nebencharaktere, die in der ersten Staffel immer mehr in den Fokus kommen und zu Hauptcharakteren werden. So erleben wir Episoden die einen völlig anderen Standpunkt einnehmen. Die Serie entwickelt sich zu einem regelrechten Krimi, bei in welchem die Schachzüge um die Frage, welcher Gefangene oder welche Gang nun den nächsten Schritt vorbereitet und wer als nächstes welchen Freund hintergeht, oft lange im Nebel stehen. Dadurch kann sich die Serie nun auch schon mit vier Staffeln behaupten und bleibt durch überraschende Wendungen und neue Charaktere weiterhin packend. In meinen Augen ist "Wentworth" eine Serie, die sehr brutal ist und auch durch seine Drastik sehr viele Emotionen transportiert. Sie steht, trotz der offensichtlichen Parallelen, "Orange is the new Black" in nichts nach und schafft es, mehr als nur eine "me too"-Serie zu sein. Sie schafft es vielmehr von Anfang an, eine eigenständige, sehr erwachsene Geschichte zu erzählen welche das Thema Gewalt und Kriminalität nicht beschönigt. "Wentworth" ist somit eine perfekte Ergänzung, wenn die neue Staffel OitnB mal wieder ein Jahr auf sich warten lässt. Die erste Staffel erhaltet ihr bereits seit dem 24. Februar auf DVD und auch die zweite Staffel kann schon ab dem 28. April erworben werden. Ich kann es euch nur wärmstens ans Herz legen. Und ein kleiner Tipp zum Schluss: Haltet eure Taschentücher bereit - ihr werdet sie brauchen! Kategorie:Cyanide3